Syrio Forel
Syrio Forel ist ein wiederkehrender Charakter in der ersten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er wird von Miltos Yerolemou verkörpert und erschien zum ersten Mal in der dritten Episode der ersten Staffel. Syrio Forel ist ein Meister des Schwertkampfes aus Braavos und stand im Dienste von Eddard Stark, um dessen Tochter Arya zu trainieren. Sein Glaube gehört nur einem Gott, dem des Todes. Er begegnet ihm mit den Worten "Nicht heute". In der Serie Früheres Leben Syrio ist ein meisterlicher Schwertkämpfer, der ursprünglich aus der Freien Stadt Braavos stammt. Dort war er neun Jahre der erste Krieger der Stadt, bevor er nach Königsmund umsiedelte. Staffel 1 Bei der Ankunft in Königsmund entdeckte Eddard Stark, dass seine Tochter Arya ein Schwert besaß, welches ihr von ihrem Halbbruder Jon Schnee geschenkt wurde. Arya war allerdings ungeübt im Umgang mit der Waffe, die sie Nadel getauft hatte, weshalb Syrio von Eddard angeheurt wurde, um Arya zu trainieren. Er übernahm die Aufgabe und unterrichtete Arya im Schwertstil von Braavos, auch bekannt als "Wassertanz". Ihr Unterricht wurde geheim gehalten, sodass Sansa glaubte, dass ihre Schwester Tanzunterricht nimmt. Arya erhielt in ihrer Ausbildung verschiedene Aufgaben, um sich zu verbessern. Eine davon war, oberhalb einer Treppe auf nur einem Zeh zu stehen, um damit ihren Gleichgewichtssinn zu verbessern. Ein anderes Mal jagte sie Katzen, da diese lautlos, schnell und geschmeidig sind. Bei einer weiteren Unterrichtsstunde, war Arya abgelenkt und Syrio sagte ihr, dass sie verletzbar ist, wenn sie sich auf ihre Sorgen konzentriert und nicht auf das Hier und Jetzt. Er lehrt sie, ihre Probleme zu verdrängen, um sich dadurch auf den Kampf konzentrieren zu können. Nach Eddards Verhaftung wegen Hochverrats, stören Lennister-Soldaten angeführt von den Königsgardisten Ser Meryn Trant den Unterricht, um Arya in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. Syrio erklärt, dass er sie schützen wird, wenn die Soldaten es versuchen würden. Danach entwaffnete er spielend leicht einen der Soldaten mit seinem Trainingsschwert. Syrio erwehrte sich dem Angriff mehrerer Lennisters bis Ser Meryn eingriff und Syrio Arya fortschickte. Als sie darum bat, dass er ihr folgt, sagte er "The First Sword of Braavos does not run." Arya flieht und hört Syrios Schlachtruf, sowie Geräusche des Duells hinter sich. Der Ausgang des Kampfes ist unbekannt und damit auch Syrios Schicksal. Auftritte Nebencharakter In den Büchern :Original: Syrio Forel thumb|220px|"Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" Illustration von Syrio Forel. In der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" ist Syrio Forel ein Fechtmeister aus Braavos, der dort "Der erste Krieger von Braavos" war. Erscheinung Er ist ein schmaler, kahlköpfiger Mann mit einer Hakennase. Damit unterscheidet sich die Romanvorlage von der Darstellung in der Serie. George R.R. Martin kommentierte die Abweichung damit, dass er sich keine Sorge um die Erscheinung des Charakters machte, da im Vordergrund die Leistung des Darstellers stand. Geschichte Der Tag, an dem sein Vorgänger als erste Krieger starb, ließ der Seelord von Braavos nach Syrio schicken. In der Gegenwart des Seelords wurde er zur Katze befragt, die aus einem fernen Land stammte, und auf dem Schoß des Seelords thronte. Syrio antwortete wahrheitsgemäß, dass er solche Katze bereits tausend Mal in den Gassen von Braavos gesehen hatte. Weil er sah, was die Katze wirklich war, wurde er zum ersten Krieger ernannt. A Game of Thrones Eddard Stark engagiert Syrio, um seiner Tochter Arya Stark beizubringen mit ihrem Schwert Nadel im Stil des in Braavos üblichen "Wassertanzes" umzugehen. Er trainierte Arya mit einem Bleischwert, dass mit Holz überzogen war. Außerdem brachte er ihr bei, sich wie ein Krieger zu verhalten und zu denken: scharfsinnig zu sein, sich mit Anmut zu bewegen und Angst zu kontrollieren. Nach dem Turnier der Hand nehmen Eddard und sein Gefolge an einem Fest teil. Seine Töchter hatten sich bereits wieder versöhnt und Sansa fragte Arya nach ihrem Tanzunterricht und Arya meinte glücklich, dass ihr alles wehtat. Als Beweis zeigte sie Sasa eine böse Prellung am Bein. Sansa kommentierte es mit den Worten, dass Arya eine schreckliche Tänzerin sein muss. Später als Sansa beschäftigt ist, prüft Eddard die Verletzung, weil Arya nur noch auf einem Bein stand. Er fragte Arya, ob Syrio zu hart mit ihr umgeht, aber sie antwortete mit Syrios Worten, dass jeder Schmerz eine Lektion ist, die einen besser macht. Eddard war besorgt, obwohl Syrio einem hervorragenden Ruf besaß und der Schwertstil aus Braavos am besten für Aryas schlanke Klinge geeignet war. Später fand er sie bei einer Übung, als Arya turnte und dabei ein schwarzes Tuch über den Augen trug, wodurch Syrio sie lehren wollte mit Ohren, Nase und Haut zu sehen. Eddard bat danach Jory Cassel den Unterricht zu übernehmen oder vielleicht jemand anderes zu finden, aber Arya äußerte mit Nachdruck den Wunsch Syrio zu behalten. Eddard wusste, dass jeder anständige Schwertmeister ihr die Grundlagen des Kampfes beibringen konnte, aber ohne Augenbinden und Turnübungen, wollte aber keinen Streit mit ihr. Er zeigte Verständnis und bat sie vorsichtig zu sein. Als Cersei Lennister alle Starks in den Roten Bergfried befiehlt, um sie dort festzuhalten oder zu töten, verlangt Syrio von Arya, dass sie flieht, während er sich den Lennister-Soldaten stellt. Nur mit einem Holzschwert besiegte oder tötete er fünf Soldaten, bevor er Meryn Trant angriff. Seine Schläge waren jedoch unwirksam gegenüber Meryns Plattenrüstung, ehe sein Schwert in zwei brach. Arya gehorchte seinem Befehl und entkam. Sogar Jahre später erinnerte sich Arya an Syrios Worte und lässt sich in schwierigen Situationen von ihnen leiten. Galerie :Hauptartikel: Syrio Forel/Galerie Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. *Syrio Forel im Wiki of Ice and Fire. en:House Hoare en:Syrio Forel Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Haus Stark Kategorie:Status: Unbekannt